


Shell Shocked.

by Snowywolf999



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: but i love watching people suffer, graphic depictions of burning/pain, i love these beans, i love viggo, krogan is a dick, viggo doesnt like being blindsided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowywolf999/pseuds/Snowywolf999
Summary: It was agony unlike any Viggo had ever felt. The time when a bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking Monstrous Nightmare drove its filthy claws deep into his neck, seeking to kill, paled in comparison to this pure, white-hot pain. And Viggo screamed and screamed. He clutched the left side of his face, crying out in pain as the magma slowly dripped down his face, his eye screwed shut as the hot lava tried to force itself under his eyelid.And suddenly Viggo didn't care about the Dragon Eye anymore.He knew one thing.He had to get out.





	Shell Shocked.

**_"HICCUP!"_ **

Viggo had no idea why he screamed the skinny boy's name. It wasn't like he would dive down on his dragon heroically to save him. What had he ever done to deserve that?  
Absentmindedly, Viggo wondered if dying to lava was painful. Did it feel like you were drowning in red-hot, sticky orange water? Or perhaps it was more like swimming in fire. Viggo preferred that metaphor, though he had always hated the use of metaphors.

And suddenly the breath was knocked out of him as he landed roughly on a rocky, smooth, hot-but-not-burning-hot surface. Viggo grunted and blinked his eyes open. And again. And again. Was he seeing clearly? Or was he simply preparing to pass through the gates of Hel?  
He was lying on a rounded, rocky pillar. The lukewarm, smooth texture of the rock was somewhat comforting. The smell of ash and carbon dioxide reminded him of exactly where he was, though, and Viggo suddenly wanted to wail like a small child at his circumstances. He could hear the rumbling of the volcano. No doubt it was going to erupt soon. Very soon.

Viggo climbed to his feet, cracking his spine back into place from the less than gentle landing. He had to get out of here as fast as possible, before the volcano-

A glimmer of reflected light interrupted his train of thoughts rather rudely. Viggo glanced at it absently, wondering what in the name of Thor could be shiny in this Loki-forsaken pla-

The Dragon Eye.

Viggo rubbed his eyes and blinked, just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. But it was true. On a similar rocky pillar lay the Dragon Eye. The very object Viggo had practically jumped into this damned volcano to get.  
A small smile fought its way to be known on Viggo's lips. The weak-willed Dragon Riders would never see it coming. Him alive, and with the Dragon Eye? Quite unpredictable, even for him.

And so Viggo began carefully jumping from pillar to pillar, knowing all too well that just one slip-up, one wrong move and he would go tumbling to a painful, burning death in the depths of the lava. Finally, he was almost at his beloved Dragon Eye. He placed his hand on the edge of the pillar, quickly drawing it back with a sharp yelp of pain. The edge of the pillar was burning hot, not warm like the rest of it. Which made sense, of course. Viggo couldn't afford to be making mistakes like that. Not at all.

And Viggo really didn't want to do any more screaming today. His throat was raw from the abuse. When Ryker had come into his tent to give him a piece of his mind, before stealing his Shell Fire dragon. Viggo had screamed. Out of the pain, out of the anger, of the agony of betrayal. The fact that his very own brother betrayed him.

Then there was the time he was locked up in the burning stables on Dragon's Edge. The smoke had done a number on his lungs, probably a cause for the burning sensation in the back of his throat.

And the gases in this volcano weren't helping either.

Viggo leaned over, ignoring the risks, finger stretched out until they ached, determined on grabbing the Dragon Eye. A determined look beset Viggo's face. He wouldn't leave this volcano without the Dragon Eye. Just a few more inches...

..and his fingers grabbed the artifact.

Before Viggo could pull his hand back, or sit up, or cheer for his victory, magma splashed up from the volcano.

Right into his face.

And all of a sudden the entire left side of his face was burning. For a moment the pure, hot pain was too much for Viggo to even scream, and for a second he just sat there, dropping the dragon eye back on its pillar, a puny squeaking sound making itself known from his lips. For a moment his body couldn't handle the pure agony.

It was agony unlike any Viggo had ever felt. The time when a bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking Monstrous Nightmare drove its filthy claws deep into his neck, seeking to kill, paled in comparison to this pure, white-hot pain. And Viggo screamed and screamed. He clutched the left side of his face, crying out in pain as the magma slowly dripped down his face, his eye screwed shut as the hot lava tried to force itself under his eyelid.  
And suddenly Viggo didn't care about the Dragon Eye anymore.

He needed to get out, Dragon Eye or not.

Obviously in this state he was not fit to do so. Maybe the volcano would erupt. Maybe he'd _jump_ into the lava, just to end this searing, agonizing pain.

  
And Viggo collapsed onto his side, both hands cupping his face. The still-fresh lava burned his fingers but it was nothing compared to the awful pain in his face. The worst part of it was that he could hear the lava sizzling underneath his skin, he could hear the flesh burning away. His left eye was screwed shut, swelling up and too painful to even think about trying to open.

And for the first time in many years, Viggo cried.

 

He could hear angry sizzling as salty tears met red-hot lava. And once he started, he simply couldn't stop. What dignity did he have left anyway? After today's events? 

 

Finally, the angry rumbling from the volcano seized Viggo's attention. It was rapidly growing louder, and as was Viggo's panic. It would erupt soon. If he wanted to live to see another day, he had to get out,  _soon._

 

Still holding his face, not wanting to let go, Viggo staggered away from the Dragon Eye, looking for anywhere he could climb up. 

 

And he found it.

 

There were multiple large, sturdy-looking rocks peaking out from the volcano. They would be tricky to climb, but Viggo needed to try if he were to escape this hellhole. Reluctantly removing his hands from his face, his eye still painfully screwed shut, Viggo grabbed one of the rocks and gave it an experimental tug.

 

It held fast.

Grinning in triumph, Viggo began hauling himself up. It was a painful process, in which he had to stop every couple of minutes to cough, or regret life decisions, or wonder why in Helheim he was down here. 

But the top of the volcano lured him in, and he could  _feel_ the crisp, cold mountain air starting to mingle with the stench of the volcano.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, he was up. Seeing the soft, almost cloud-like snow Viggo knew only one nothing to do. 

 

He hurled himself over the edge of the volcano with the little energy he had left, burying the burnt side of his face in the snow and sighing at the relief it brought. He gulped in the clean air hungrily, almost trying to hug the snow around him as a blanket. Viggo closed his functioning eye and just snuggled into the snow as if it were the most comfortable bed he'd ever laid in.

 

After what felt like minutes but was probably hours, Viggo's senses slowly but surely returned. He sighed and sat up, aware that the Dragon Riders would be patrolling the island, especially on edge since the ordeal with Ryker. He had no idea what the Riders would do to him if they found him. Lock him up, probably. Hiccup was not ruthless, and he was not one to torture or execute his captured enemies. But for now his very existence gave him the element of surprise. 

Brushing snow off him, Viggo made his way to the forest, wondering how in Helheim he was going to get off this island unseen.


End file.
